Isaac Strikes Back: An Assist Trophy Story
by AngelZeroEXE
Summary: Isaac finally gathers the courage to leave the Smash Mansion for once and go to Brawl Con, a meeting for Assist Trophies from SSBB (oh, and Ashley’s here too). But when an irksome individual turns into a full-blown foe, Isaac and Ashley must work together to overcome this threat. (Based on Oscar Strikes Back: Odd Squad)
1. Isaac Strikes Back: Part 1

Hey everyone! Azey here. This story is an Odd Squad parody featuring assist trophies! If you've seen the episode, "Oscar Strikes Back", you'll understand this a little better, but if you haven't, go find and watch it. I hope you enjoy Part 1 of 2 of "Isaac Strikes Back". (Note: Isaac is Oscar, Ashley is Ms. O, and Waluigi is Obbs, that's all I'll say). Enjoy!

(—)

A grand group of buildings stood overhead as Venus-Adept Isaac, and Ashley (you had better know her name) made their way to the highly anticipated Brawl Con! A little nervous, Isaac felt Ashley's hand on his knee, reassuring him.

As they entered, an accustomed face soothed Isaac even more. "Whoa, Isaac!", Barbara, the young female bat musician exclaimed. "Hey, Barbara!", Isaac replied, signing a few documents placed in front of him. "You finally made it to Brawl Con", the bat remarked. "Yep", Isaac exclaimed cheerily, "my new friend is helping me adjust after being gone for so long. I hope he's doing well. Well, I think I have a match today. Ha-ha, I gotta go".

Ashley grabbed the Venus-Adept's arm before he could take more than two steps. "Isaac! This's why I came." she intervened, "You always complain about missing this weird, rejected trophy party". "Brawl Con. It's called Brawl Con." Barbara replied passive-aggressively. This made Isaac very antsy. "Seriously, Ashley, I have to go…". "You are not', the magus interrupted, 'You are going to go have fun!"

"Here's the stuff we all get. This year's pin's inside', Barbara snickered, pushing a white bag with a red emblem toward Isaac, 'Also, you need to check your weapons.' After placing his sword and other things into the box, DING-DING, went the little alarm on top of the reception counter.

"Enjoy the con!" Barbara smirked, returning to her paperwork. Ashley sat down on a bench with some music she was working on while Isaac mingled with other assist trophies and the sort. Shortly after, a familiar voice rang among the crowd.

"Isaac! Geez, it took me a straight few minutes to find you", came the distinct, teenage-like voice of Zero, Isaac's good friend and training partner. Eyes wide with happiness, the younger blonde greeted his reploid friend warmly. They had a brief chat, swapping stories of late, when an announcement came on. "Please take your seats in the room marked Class 1-A", it boomed. Isaac immediately knew what that meant.

"Ooh, Waluigi is about to give the welcome speech", he squealed leaping to his feet. "Ugh! Waluigi", Zero groaned quietly. "Wait, what's wrong with Waluigi?" Isaac turned and asked, looking concerned. "Oh, nothing', Zero blew off, 'I mean, if you're President of The Assist Trophies, be a little nicer, that's all I'm saying. And don't you think he's a little bit showy? Anyway, I'm gonna get going. I've seen what I wanna see and I wasn't planning on staying. Plus, I wanna get outta here before the parking lot explodes. See you later, sun-boy." "You too!" Isaac shouted whilst being squished into the room marked Class 1-A.

The room got silent after a few moments as a booming voice bellowed, "Introducing, President Waluigi!" and in a puff of smoke, Waluigi appeared before the crowd holding his signature tennis racquet. Applause and noise filled the room once more before settling down again. 'Well, maybe Zero was right. He is a little bit showy', Isaac thought, fiddling around his goody bag for the new pin.

"Nice to see you all wearing your new pins, wah-ha!" Waluigi snickered. As if by fate, Isaac dropped his pin and began to search for it as Waluigi began his speech.

"Oh boy. Woo! What a year, huh?' the purple plumber began, 'Another year where the Smashers get all the glory, and we Assist Trophies get, nothing. Some of us aren't even assists anymore, are we now? Funny, I called a bunch of you to say we got to do something about this. But you said, 'We like "HELPING"'. 'We're all a part of the, same "TEAM". But that ends with this device". Waluigi drew a small box from his pants pocket; it was faintly labeled "Mind-o-Matic 3000" in lilac permanent marker. "For this shall control your minds! WA HA-HA!"

On that final sentence, the trophies in the room began to panic and attempt to draw their confiscated weapons, but it was already too late. Waluigi pressed a little button on the Mind-o-Matic 3000 and the pins began to activate, sending strange nerve signals through each assist trophy's brain, rendering them unable to do anything but listen and obey Waluigi's every command.

Snickering darkly, Luigi's counterpart bellowed, "Now, we shall rise up and take control of Smash Brothers!" In a robotic tone, the mind-controlled assist trophies repeated, "We shall rise up and take control of Smash Brothers." But one voice was left out of the group, and it piped up. "What's going on here?" Isaac became increasingly confused, waving his hand in front of Ray Mark III's deadpanned face to no avail.

"Isaac?' Waluigi asked, noticing that the young Earth user wasn't under his control, 'It looks like your pin broke. Come down here and I'll fix it." "Uh... No, it's OK", the Venus-Adept replied nervously. "Really, it's no problem', Waluigi commented kindly, 'just come down, it'll be cool." "No, it's, uh, fine...' Isaac stammered sheepishly, slowly backing out of the room, 'I can go do it in the restroom". "I feel like you're going to run", a suspicious Waluigi mused, slowly advancing toward the unaffected blonde. "Run? Why would I do **that**?" Isaac quickly shot as he made a break for the door.

"Well? Get him!" Waluigi shouted. The hypnotized assist trophies filed out of the room robotically after Isaac who had just managed to leave. Unfortunately, Ashley wasn't having it. "Ha! I knew you'd try and sneak out", the magus laughed, holding the Venus-Adept back. "We've got to get out of here!" the blonde shouted, trying to push back. "Isaac, you've got to trust me and have fun for once!" Ashley replied frustratedly. "Mind controlled Assist Trophies are after me!" was Isaac's response. "Wow, you will make up any excuse." Came Ashley's reply, which didn't last long. A mind-controlled Knuckle Joe broke the door down, much to Ashley's surprise.

"Oh… Now I believe you!' she coughed worriedly, 'Go!" the magus dumped over a gum ball machine nearby, causing it to crash to the floor, sending the gum balls flying into the crowd and the assist trophies crashing to the floor.

Waluigi came out of the Class 1-A room and looked Ashley dead in the face before snarling. "Ashley is here? Get her, too!" the purple plumber shouted. "Get Ashley, too", came the robotic response. "That voice is super creepy, let me just... better", Waluigi murmured, adjusting a dial on the Mind-O-Matic 3000 to alter the voices of his hypnotized army. "Get Ashley, too!" they all replied in an enthusiastic monotone.

By then, Isaac and Ashley were already on the run as the magus, being so short, pointed out a duct grate that they could both fit through; the grate was shaped like the Brawl assist trophy.

"In here! Hurry!" Ashley stressed, pulling her friend into the duct as Andross floated past and she pulled out her little cell phone, 'I'll call Black Knight and Magnus for back up".

"There's no escape! I jammed the signal, there's no calls outside the building.' Waluigi suddenly announced, much to the chagrin of Isaac, who put his head in one hand.

'I don't have time for this, I have a world to take over!" "I thought we were taking over Smash Brothers", a dazed Lyn asked cheerfully. "No, no, no. First Smash Brothers, then this world, then other worlds, if they have life in them. I have a hunch about Subspace. Doesn't matter, I'll be in my office planning. Let me know when you have them", Waluigi ordered storming to the elevator to further his plans.

"We need to get the device he has", Isaac determined. "How? I can't use my magic and you can't use psynergy. We're-".

Suddenly, a familiar bass-heavy ringtone began emitting from Isaac's phone, and it dawned upon him that there was some hope. "No calls _outside_ the building. But Waluigi didn't say anything about _inside_ the building", Ashley squealed. "Golden Sun. Isaac speaking", he chirped quietly. "Hey, sun boy", came a relieving voice. "Zero?" Isaac and Ashley whispered in unisonal shock as they began to traverse the tunnels. "I'm inside the building in the parking garage. All the doors slammed shut as I was leaving. Is everything alright up there?" "He's inside the building!' Isaac squealed quietly to Ashley as she breathed a sigh of relief, 'Zero! We need your help. It's going to take about 20 minutes to explain".

20 minutes later…

"Well, that's not something you hear every day", the Maverick Hunter remarked. "I know", Isaac shuddered. "Well, **that**, and it took exactly 20 minutes to explain'. That's impressive', Zero smirked, 'okay, how can I help?" "I need you to go into the garage's storage unit and find something that can help us!" Ashley ordered. "You got it. Be back in a sec", Zero told her, putting the magus on hold and dashing off.

A couple of minutes of clambering through dusty air ducts later, Isaac sneezed. "HE-CHOO!" "Isaac! Shh. The others will find us", Ashley whispered intently. "Bad news… They already did", Isaac groaned. Saki Amamiya and Jill (without her Drill Dozer) had somehow gotten into the vent and were coming up behind the two trophies. "Oh crud!" Isaac shuddered, crawling away as fast as he could with Ashley. But the young magus had something else in mind.

"Isaac, quick question, are you afraid of heights?" Ashley asked. "No?" the young blonde replied in a concerned, questioning tone. "Good! *Adducere pavimento laquearia!" Ashley chanted, pulling out her wand, sending the ceiling panel they were crawling on crashing to the floor below.

"What floor are we on? And what did you say?", Isaac jumped to his feet. "A... lower one? And, that was a spell I learned from Bayonetta. It means-"

"Get Isaac! Get Ashley!" a bunch of Assist Trophies cheerily repeated as they closed in. "How many of you were at this party?" Ashley worried, putting up a force field. Unfortunately, it didn't last long, and the mind-controlled assist trophies broke it with ease.

"Run!" Ashley shouted. Isaac put his phone to his ear and began shouting into it, "Zero! We need something to slow these guys down!" "Believe me, I'm trying, but all I have is useless stuff, like this fan! Seriously, a fan!? How is that a weapon?" their friend exclaimed, a flitting sound coming out of the phone.

Back in the garage, Zero desperately jumped around, leafing through every box he could find with a frantic expression on his face.

"Weapon? No… Here? No… Oh come on, there has to be something I can use, this is Smash Bros, how can I not find a-", Zero gasped before pausing for a second. He opened a box labeled 'Banjo-Kazooie', took out a series of small, multi-colored toys, and realized what he could do to help.

Meanwhile, back on the main floors, the magus and Venus-Adept were running as fast as they could, stalling for as much time as they could as well. "Get Isaac. Get Ashley", came the voices from behind. After many minutes of racing up flight upon flight of stairs, Ashley's phone rang excessively.

"Wario Ware, Ashley speaking… Really? YES! Isaac, Zero has a weapon', the magus squealed, 'We're on the second floor, 2 elevator. Bring it to us". Cringing, Isaac grabbed Ashley's arm and shook his head, shivering, 'With all due respect, miss, I will not risk losing the one assist trophy we still have on our side." "Then what are we supposed to do!?" Ashley shouted as their doom marched toward them in robotic movement, getting closer by the second.

To be continued…

also, I will give a shout-out to whoever can tell me what Ashley's spell means.


	2. Isaac Stirkes Back: Part 2

"Wait! Tell him to send it up the elevator", Isaac realized, nudging Ashley quietly. "Got it', the magus replied, 'Zero, change of plans, send the device up the elevator, but take your phone with you". "You got it, I'll get it up as fast as I can", Zero smirked, preparing his dash boots.

As quickly as Zero put the phone on hold, the elevator dinged and a familiar-shaped teddy-bear-like statue stood with its friends in multiple colors. "Quick question, how are we going to get it?" Ashley asked as the other assists drew nearer. Isaac giggled a little before pulling his scarf off his neck. Confused, Ashley gave Isaac a concerned look before the young blonde screamed, "AAH!!!"

The next few seconds were pure terror for the mind-controlled trophies as Isaac used his will, turned it into magic, and turned his scarf into a lethal whip that threw aside any trophy in his way as he made his way to the elevator (Tingle even flew out a window to be squished by a boulder, courtesy of Ashley).

The magus stared in awe as her friend made quick work of their adversaries. "Whoa! Isaac is awesome", she breathily whispered. After many, many hacks, whips, and shouts, Isaac reached for the toys, turned back around, and released them into the air. "Isaac got the weapons', Ashley informed the Maverick Hunter, 'Zero, what is **it**, anyway?"

"Ashley, meet the Jinjos!" Zero laughed as he heard the whizzing and banging coming from the other end as the small creatures struck down the remaining trophies.

Once the Jinjos had calmed down a little and Ashley was safe, Isaac collected the little critters and turned to her. "Let's find Waluigi and get that remote', he smiled a newfound hope in his eyes, 'now, was that too much?' "No, that was pretty good", the magus remarked, starting forward behind Isaac.

Meanwhile, with our resident bad guy… "How did they get a weapon? And some Jinjos nonetheless?" Waluigi raged as the messy, beat-up, brain-dead Brawl assist trophies clambered into the main office of their leader. "It came from the elevator' Helirin squawked, "maybe the elevator is helping them".

"Elevators don't have brains, you- ugh! How are you all suddenly not smart after I started controlling your- wait… Someone's helping them, and I have a pretty good idea who this meddlesome trophy might be. Barbara, take a team. Check every floor, the roof, the garage". Waluigi pressed a button on his device that made Barbara and a small group of assist trophies leave the room. With another button press, Waluigi turned his attention to the Infantry and Tanks, who were covered in Jingo-sparkles. "You all, clean yourselves up, then help the others find Isaac and Ashley". Upon failing to do such a simple task, Waluigi leaned his head back in his chair and groaned loudly.

In the garage, Zero found the Morgana Bus that Rodin's friend Joker had traveled in during his game and sat inside, quite pleased with himself. 'All right', he thought, 'those Jinjos sure are interesting little things, aren't they? Well, now all I need to do is-'.

Dramatically interrupting his thoughts, the elevator reached the lowest floor. "Uh oh, where'd that come from?" Zero worried, drawing his Z-Saber and stepping quietly out of the bus to meet the turned backs of at least ten mind-controlled assist trophies.

"I picked the wrong outing to not bring my full arsenal, but at least I have access to these, weird, novelties oh who am I kidding…" Zero groaned to himself, stepping quietly toward the boxes.

Shuffling through a few more boxes led Zero to about five boxes labeled with different tabs, all of which were full of junky old weapons, toys, and other useless things. "How could all this help me?" Zero thought as he climbed back into the truck with about four boxes and pulled out a small disk.

About ten seconds later, all of the mind-controlled trophies had gathered around the Morgana Bus. Zero cringed as he heard them clambering around, and got a quick, crazy, really stupid idea. "Suzie!" one of them shouted, using the spirit to unlock the door to Zero's hiding place… but the reploid wasn't there.

Confused, Barbara took out her phone and called her Waluigi. "We found a cool-looking bus, but it's empty", the bat squeaked joyfully. After a few moments of silence, Barbara finished, "Search the rest of the garage". Zero breathed a sigh of relief as he heard his trackers diffuse around the room.

Back with the magus and Venus-Adept, the two had trekked through every single floor before coming to the fifth, and final floor.

"We've checked every level of this place', Isaac groaned, picking up the pace, 'Waluigi's office must be on this one". "Yeah", Ashley agreed, smiling a little. Of course, this didn't last long.

"Get Isaac, get Ashley", more assist trophies chirped, marching in time as they made their way toward the duo. "Stand back, Ashley! Here come the Jinjos!" Isaac stated confidently, revealing the toys to his opponents. The Jinjos fizzled and lost all power, just like Isaac's newly restored confidence. "Why aren't they working", he stressed, shaking the juiced-dry Jinjos like baby rattles. "The Jinjos must be out of magic! Run!!!" Ashley shouted, casting a speed-boosting spell on them both.

The duo ran as fast as they could, pushing on quite a few locked doors before finally finding the only unlocked one. Gasping and panting for breath, Isaac and his friend looked at each other in distress as they pondered on what to do next. "Now how are we going to find Waluigi?" Isaac groaned, but the answer made his blood run cold. "Found him", Waluigi snickered. The duo had walked right in on him.

Ashley gulped and froze, while Isaac shot the purple plumber a nasty glare. Waluigi seemed quite content with the situation as he raised one of his devices towards his newfound enemies. "Please, you two, have a seat... and a pin", Luigi's clone sneered in satisfaction. He raised his remote to the sky, pressed a button, and as the pin in his hand glowed, the other trophies began walking, floating, or otherwise to different places. Walking slowly toward Waluigi, Isaac was not about let him win, but what choice did he have?

Thankfully, another assist trophy was about to take the stage.

Back in the garage, Zero, who happened to find an old Cloaking Device, waited for everyone to leave before dashing to the elevator. Once inside, Zero let out a sigh of relief, removed the pad from his helmet, and took out his phone.

"Isaac, Ashley, I'm in the elevator. I had to leave the garage; Barbara and company nearly comprised the operation. Where are you two?" he coughed, dusting off an old Luxury Ball he found. "Isaac and Ashley are with me", an all-too-familiar voice cackled. "Wait, Waluigi?" Zero stifled another cough from the accumulated dust. "You know it, ponytail", the purple plumber snickered. "No, this is a prank. You just found Isaac's phone", Zero barked, not believing what he was hearing.

"You're in one of the elevators, right?' Waluigi asked, 'There's a little screen that shows the weather, and ads for certain items". Zero glanced up at the screen a little ways above his head and nearly choked on his own tongue. Waluigi was right! Isaac and Ashley were both beside the plumber, wearing the pins and dopey, almost creepy smiles. "Now do you believe me, reploid? This camera only goes one way I can't see you. Are you nodding?" Waluigi asked.

Head down, Zero replied with a reluctant, "Yes" "Hey, it's OK, dude, we're cool. Just come up to my office, and you won't have to _think_ about any of this ever again", the plumber taunted, waving the remote to the camera. Sighing, Zero murmured, "I'll be right there", before hanging up the phone, defeated.

20 minutes later, the door creaked open, and the Maverick Hunter was in the doorway. "Took you long enough', Waluigi scoffed, 'Thanks for giving up".

Zero smirked a little and stated, "Oh, I guess I wasn't clear: I haven't given up just yet". "Ha! Why wouldn't you? I control all assist trophies!" "That's where you're mistaken', Zero snickered '**so do I**."

The Maverick Hunter whipped out a little box he had in his pocket. He pressed the button in the middle and shouted, "GET HIM!" Suddenly, Isaac and Ashley sprung to attention and pinned Waluigi to his chair. In shock, Waluigi stuttered, "What?! How!? How did you make that?!"

"With a little ingenuity and some knowledge on my friend's worlds, I was able to fashion a device of my own. When you held the Mind-O-Matic to the camera, I saw the main parts of the device and used the parts I had on me to make this little thing." Waluigi coughed a little before looking Zero dead in his bright blue eyes. "Oh, and also, I gotta smash these things". With a deafening crash, Zero smashed his machine into the Mind-O-Matic 3000, destroying them both as they fizzled and imploded.

The assists in the room suddenly snapped out of their mind-controlled state and began rubbing their heads (if they had hands) in minor pain and major confusion.

"W-What happened?" Ashley wondered, rubbing her head and turning to Isaac. The Venus-Adept turned toward his friend, who was in the process of binding Waluigi to his chair. "Zero happened", Isaac replied as Zero gave him a mischievous and satisfied smile. "Oh, stop", the Maverick Hunter chuckled as Waluigi yelped a little.

An hour later…

"It is my duty to inform you that you are no longer have any chance of being a fighter", Ike muttered, holding Waluigi's arms tightly, leading him out of the gigantic buildings. "You do realize I'm just going to rise again as a true villain", Waluigi argued as Ike tightened his grip. "Hey, that's your choice. Keeps us busy', the Radiant Hero chuckled, 'And we like busy, right Roy?" "Love it', the Young Lion smirked, 'But there are better options for you. Life of Crime villain rehab".

As the Fire Emblem characters took Waluigi to Master Hand, Isaac and Zero took a seat by a fountain in the plaza. "This is all my fault', Isaac scoffed at himself, 'If only I came more often, I would have seen what Waluigi was doing".

"No, sun-boy, it's not your fault', Zero argued calmly, placing his hand on Isaac's shoulder, 'Waluigi made a poor choice, and you chose to keep yourself out of it. If anything, you should be proud of yourself for doing your best to fix a problem you knew little about. I just happened to help".

"But I understand that there's a greater evil rising, and I may not be there. I don't want to put other lives on the line because of my shyness" Isaac worried. "Well, we'll cross that river when we get to it, sun-boy', Zero reassured his friend, 'also, I was thinking, how about we hang out now that we have more time? Isn't there an ice-cream place down the street?" "Yeah. I'd like that, race you to your cycle", Isaac cheerfully shouted. "Hey, wait for me!" Ashley chirped happily, following the Maverick Hunter and Venus-Adept to the former's motorcycle.

Laughing, Zero felt happier than he had felt in a long time. Reaching his bike, he thought, 'Isaac was right. I have to be ready. Just like Rosalina told me, I must protect Little X once this mystery man comes to take him away.' "Zero! Go!" Ashley ordered from the back of Zero's motorbike. 'But, in the meantime, Ashley will turn me into a spoon if I don't get going.' Zero continues thinking as he revved up his bike, looked at Isaac, and smiled, taking off into the distance.

-End of Two-Shot

Angel is out!


End file.
